Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 November 2015
02:41 boop 02:42 Gonna pass Olaf now 02:43 Wait a sec 02:43 He doesn't have scoe in 579 02:43 But he is on 580 02:44 He is on 579. 02:47 That one is very easy 02:47 Hi Asak. 02:48 You should downgrade all levels, because all super overrated 02:48 I mean 569 02:48 569 dreamworld 02:48 Very easy 02:48 570 is very easy as well 02:48 All is very easy XD 02:48 Prove it 02:48 go and play it 02:49 Troll. 02:50 Strange how Olaf is on 570 although he doesn't have score in 569 02:51 Maybe game is bugged --_- 02:51 * -_- 02:51 Like my friend, she is on 225 and she doesn't have score on 224... 03:17 Dead? 03:50 whatever 03:51 fuck you cunt s 03:51 o.o 03:51 I am gone for some minutes and he swears with a c-bomb?! -_- 04:17 Yes, you can see it right -_- 04:18 Thread:292748 O_O 04:18 <3litecandycrusher> by the way... 04:18 Hi 3lite. 04:18 <3litecandycrusher> he seems to have made a rude reply to your message 04:18 I see -_- 04:18 <3litecandycrusher> so i removed the reply 04:18 Thanks -_- 04:19 He is an diot 04:19 *idiot 04:19 <3litecandycrusher> apparently! anyways hey guys :) 04:19 Hey everyone 04:19 Hi 3lite and Bubble :D 04:19 hey 04:19 And Mega :D 04:20 And dead again. 04:22 <3litecandycrusher> lag 04:22 This chat is dead 04:23 <3litecandycrusher> yeah 04:23 <3litecandycrusher> :/ 04:24 By the way... 04:24 <3litecandycrusher> hm? 04:24 What do you say on beating a somewhat hard level with THIRTY-FOUR moves left? 04:25 http://candycrushsoda.wikia.com/wiki/Level_172 (this level) 04:25 <3litecandycrusher> i… don't know. i'm not a soda player so i'm not 100% sure how it works 04:26 -_- 04:26 Paskys 04:26 <3litecandycrusher> Páskys? 04:26 Páskys :P 04:26 There you go 04:27 <3litecandycrusher> DOUBLE KILL! And blocked 04:27 :D 04:28 He needs to take a grip 04:29 BTW, am I the only one waiting for 1356 (if I don't count Mega)? 04:29 <3litecandycrusher> probably 04:31 I am waiting 04:31 Paskapaa hit again 04:33 Yes 04:34 <3litecandycrusher> guys? 04:34 ? 04:34 <3litecandycrusher> do you think that Mulliganaceous guy should be a rollback soon? 04:34 Yeah 04:34 o.o 04:34 -_- 04:35 <3litecandycrusher> -_- 04:35 The hell? -_- 04:36 <3litecandycrusher> anyways guys, what do you think? 04:36 I support it. 04:36 <3litecandycrusher> about Mulliganaceous earning rollback soon? 04:36 He is pretty useful. 04:36 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 04:36 <3litecandycrusher> i agree 04:36 I agree too 04:37 I agree too. Plus he is active almost every day and actually has a hsot at 365 day badge 04:37 *shot 04:37 Yeah. 04:37 <3litecandycrusher> turns out he had another account originally 04:37 Muligan is like the most active user on this wiki for the past few days 04:37 Huh? 04:37 <3litecandycrusher> something like MACK MULLIGAN or something 04:37 @3lite what was it 04:38 <3litecandycrusher> oh, found it 04:38 <3litecandycrusher> 04:38 Huh? 04:38 <3litecandycrusher> he doesn't use this account anymore though 04:38 <3litecandycrusher> but this one shows he's been here for a very long time 04:40 Oh. 04:41 -_- 04:41 <3litecandycrusher> -_- 04:41 -____- 04:41 Not again 04:41 -_- 04:41 What the hell. 04:42 <3litecandycrusher> probably the same guy as before -_- 04:42 Have you heard of the user called "IceIce33" He is editing quite a lot 04:42 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, i did 04:42 But not all his edits are useful :( 04:42 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 04:43 <3litecandycrusher> plus he hasn't been here a whole long time 04:43 Yeah. I just asked that because i saw him on the wiki activity since the last couple of days 04:44 <3litecandycrusher> however, with MULLIGANACEOUS, most of his edits are useful, and he's been here a long time 04:46 Thats true. He may become rollback soon 04:46 <3litecandycrusher> also, i just realized Carlsaga has been inactive for 2 months. is that how long the inactivity policy is now? 04:46 I don't know... 04:46 3 months 04:47 <3litecandycrusher> oh, ok 04:47 Yeah. Its 3 months 04:48 I miss him... 04:48 He is friendly :( 04:48 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, he was :/ 04:49 i miss him too... 04:49 <3litecandycrusher> Lucas is inactive too :( 04:49 I hope he doesnt get demoted :( 04:49 04:49 he is not at risk yet 04:50 Lucas sometimes comes too. 04:50 <3litecandycrusher> he's got 2 months, so he has plenty of time 04:51 <3litecandycrusher> both Imamadmad and JoyIF haven't made a contribution since November 7th :/ 04:51 Joy should be demoted ./ 04:51 * :/ 04:51 I actually miss a lot of users here such as Eevee,Creeper etc 04:52 <3litecandycrusher> actually, i've noticed a lot of admins starting to become inactive lately 04:52 <3litecandycrusher> Creeper is still here 04:52 <3litecandycrusher> but yeah, i miss Eevee :( 04:52 Eevee rarely comes... 04:52 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 04:52 <3litecandycrusher> like, once every 2 months now 04:52 Last time I saw her was Brian's b-day. 04:53 <3litecandycrusher> i saw her about 2 or 3 weeks ago 04:53 Ive also niticed a few admins are gettign inactive. Joy,Imadmad,Supermario 04:53 Also what happened to Solstice. Ever since he demoted himself he is inactive pretty much 04:54 <3litecandycrusher> Joy, Imamadmad, Blackbird, Lucas, Lefty, Mario, and cat are quite inactive 04:55 <3litecandycrusher> (actually, Cat maybe not so much, but the others are) 04:55 Cat wasnt so inactive 04:55 She is still around 04:56 <3litecandycrusher> not as much though, but yeah, she's sometimes here 04:56 I forgot one who is inactive... 04:56 I forgot his name... 04:56 <3litecandycrusher> among the most inactive are probably Lefty, Lucas, and Joy 04:56 But I met him. 04:56 <3litecandycrusher> Blueeigthnote? 04:56 Yeah. 04:56 By the way... 04:56 I created a level decided to him :D 04:56 Asew is also ianctive 04:57 <3litecandycrusher> actually he's pretty activ 04:57 Asew isn't. 04:57 <3litecandycrusher> active* 04:57 <3litecandycrusher> asew is meh 04:57 <3litecandycrusher> he's always on the Geo Dash wiki now 04:57 <3litecandycrusher> but hey, it's fine. he still comes here though 04:57 <3litecandycrusher> Leo's starting to get inactive as well 04:58 I will actually be less active on this wiki. 70 percent of my focus is on another wiki now 04:58 soon 04:58 <3litecandycrusher> man, i remember back in the 2014 days 04:58 Wasn't some 114.130.xxx.252 rude? 04:58 <3litecandycrusher> when there were SO many different active people here 04:58 i remember back in June/July days 04:59 <3litecandycrusher> like Quan, Kingcong, Eevee, and many others 04:59 <3litecandycrusher> like, almost no one here now was around 04:59 <3litecandycrusher> other than Chaney 04:59 When was Yaro last time on? 04:59 (Frosty) 04:59 <3litecandycrusher> not sure 04:59 <3litecandycrusher> also, there was ChaoticCrush 04:59 <3litecandycrusher> and a MUCh more active JoyIF 04:59 <3litecandycrusher> MUCH* 04:59 BF10? 05:00 <3litecandycrusher> him too 05:00 <3litecandycrusher> who just suddenly retired :S 05:00 What about Jian? 05:00 <3litecandycrusher> it was qute surprising TBH 05:00 <3litecandycrusher> Jian as well 05:00 <3litecandycrusher> and many admins now were incredibly active back then 05:00 When was Michael last time on? 05:00 Nov 18 05:00 <3litecandycrusher> Nov. 18th or 19th 05:01 18th? 05:01 <3litecandycrusher> but yeah, 2015 feels so much more different from 2015 05:01 <3litecandycrusher> 2014* 05:01 I will also be getting pretty inactive soon. I will make a blog post about it 05:01 <3litecandycrusher> 2015 feels so much more different than 2015! ha! (rofl) 05:01 3lite? 05:02 <3litecandycrusher> ya? 05:02 "I love you" 05:02 "I hate you" 05:02 (rofl) 05:02 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 05:02 XD 05:02 <3litecandycrusher> it was also with 452 and 453, which are right next to each other! 05:02 Yeah! 05:02 <3litecandycrusher> Chaney: (To 453) "I love you" 05:02 <3litecandycrusher> Asew: (To 452) "I hate you" 05:02 ^ (rofl) 05:03 Yeah! 05:03 When was it? XD 05:03 <3litecandycrusher> duringthe Summer 05:03 <3litecandycrusher> during the* 05:03 Late July. 05:03 Before Leo got banned. 05:03 <3litecandycrusher> June or Jul 05:03 <3litecandycrusher> July* 05:03 July 14 or July 15. 05:03 Some of these two days. 05:04 How many days to Jan 6, anyway? 05:04 <3litecandycrusher> oh yeah, it was one day after i got scared by lefty's amethyst! so July 14th! (rofl) 05:04 Yeah! :D 05:04 <3litecandycrusher> that was SOOOO hilarious! 05:04 I don't know, Dragon. 05:05 Yeah :D 05:05 Too bad you missed "duckpallet" instead of sockpuppet :( 05:05 <3litecandycrusher> actually i said "Carbob" instead of Carbon the other day XD 05:06 Yeah, I remember it :D 05:06 What about Ula instead of Olaf? XD 05:06 Oh yeah, Ulaf! (rofl) 05:06 Hi Btd(Creeper) 05:06 <3litecandycrusher> Loaf instead Olaf as well! (rofl) 05:06 o/ 05:07 (rofl) 05:07 <3litecandycrusher> by the way, where's Olaf lately? 05:07 I don't know... 05:07 05:07 He is busy :/ 05:07 3lite, what about 4pite instead of your username? 05:07 xD 05:07 4pite?! XD 05:07 <3litecandycrusher> ha! 05:07 Made by me on Sep 18 or Sep 19 :D 05:08 o/ Bumblebee 05:08 When was it? 18th or 19th? Or 20th? 05:08 are we talking about real tupos? 05:08 IDK 05:08 <3litecandycrusher> not sure 05:08 <3litecandycrusher> maybe the 20th? 05:32 I hate being photographed -_- 05:34 Sorry Btd, I was talking to someone else. 05:34 He's gone... :S 05:35 He's still in my list. 06:03 Welcome back. 06:03 WB 06:05 <3litecandycrusher> hey chaney and dragon o/ 06:07 I am replaying some levels 06:07 <3litecandycrusher> has anyone seen Carlsaga, Chocophilebenj, Sweetkid147 or Xingkerui lately? all 4 of these guys are currently inactive rollbacks 06:07 <3litecandycrusher> and Etto is also starting to become inactive 06:08 Choco: Yesterday. 06:08 Sweetkid: Some days ago. 06:09 <3litecandycrusher> ok 06:11 <3litecandycrusher> i hate level 984 -_- 06:11 <3litecandycrusher> BRB 06:14 984 sucked 06:21 Wow 06:21 First hard moves level I have seen 06:21 Looks beautiful 06:22 570 dreamworld 06:22 Still struggling with this level 06:23 570 Dw? 06:24 570 DW took me TWO tries! o.o 06:25 O_O 06:25 Wow 06:28 Three insanely hard levels are still on the way 06:30 Which? 06:30 577, 586 and 587? 06:32 I think so. 06:45 570 DW took me only 2 tries 06:45 Hello 06:45 Same. 06:45 On mobile 06:46 And I only used 9 moves in that attempt 06:47 Actually the reason why I completed it is that I was able to drop 2 ingredients in the first 4 moves 06:47 What are the insanely hard levels mega 06:47 Wait how was 555 DW 06:49 Talk:Episodes/@comment-86.95.216.217-20150913093519/@comment-69.115.240.86-20151122143053 Chaney See this 06:49 555 DW sucked. 06:50 Took me one month and 2 days 06:50 -_- 06:50 That comment will be deleted. 06:51 Snowman P*** 06:51 Done. 06:51 Saw it in recent wikia activity 06:53 What about this Talk:Levels/@comment-182.186.98.10-20151122180517 using another language 06:53 That one is not bad. 06:54 Okay 06:54 Im done with 1355 06:54 Me too 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:55 o.o 06:55 06:55 06:55 06:55 06:55 06:55 06:55 06:55 06:55 06:55 06:55 06:55 06:58 Wait why in level 935 5 moves affected the difficulty a lot 06:59 I don't know? 06:59 O.O big spam 06:59 And Spammer banned. 06:59 Spam Pudding -_- 06:59 The hell. 07:00 Wow how to type empty spaces 07:01 I don't know. :/ 07:02 Shift + Enter and Enter 07:02 Umm I saw in chat logs there was a user who used c bomb 07:03 And another who askedto downgrade 570 DW VE 07:03 Yeah, Pirpo -_- 07:03 Yesterday I asked flockky to rate level 1351 IH because it seems we have enough supports 07:04 1344, 1348 and 1351 deserve IH 07:05 I can't vote yet :/ 07:05 1344 was VH for me 07:05 But 1348 was -_- 07:05 1348 sucks because bombs 07:06 BTW - 1341 - make one move and GAME OVER XD 07:06 Level 1351 chaney check if theres enough supports for IH 07:06 If there is I think you should rate it IH 07:07 4 people think it is IH, 1 think it is SH, 1 thinks it is VH. 07:09 SH?! O_O 07:09 No way!!! 07:11 4 only? !?! 07:12 Yes... 07:12 Some people even deemed it impossible 07:13 3 stars is a very huge problem in that kevel 07:13 Level 07:15 Candied Cliffs could be harder than Fanciful Fort 07:18 Wow how easy was 1351 with 50 moves 07:23 I have to go. 07:42 570 completed 09:11 Tiffii is at it again 09:11 Glad that Piggy dies with a smile on his face 11:09 deveignhghn 2015 11 22